Particularly in the welding trade, steel and other materials of magnetic attraction are most commonly used. Oftentimes, smaller pieces are difficult to hold in position so as to perform welding, cutting and grinding thereon. Clamps as well as large permanent magnets are commonly used to fix the pieces in place, and as of late, electromagnets are also being used to provide more ease of use. Additionally, users tend to simply hold work pieces with one hand and the tool in the other hand, creating a potentially dangerous situation. Unfortunately, electromagnets of this magnitude may become overheated if left active for a prolonged length of time. Furthermore current work magnets are of single strength and usually form part of a complete work surface.
It became apparent to the inventor of the present invention to devise an universal bench magnet incorporating the valuable functions of magnetism, while providing overheat-protection means, a safer work piece holding means as well the liberty to mount the bench magnet of the present invention to virtually any bench, or even a vise.
While electromagnets have been used as a holding means in the past, prior art teaches of no such apparatus that provides user with all the benefits of the present invention.